


Hollow knight: Kinseeker 2

by orphan_account



Series: Kinseeker [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Series: Kinseeker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704547





	Hollow knight: Kinseeker 2

1 year remains

20 years later...

Darner stood in front of the pale king, awaiting his orders. 6 days ago some creature had been sighted in dirtmouth. every day, darner sent out some of his loyal sentries, never to return. fears mounted as darner began to breathe heavily. He was next on the chopping block for this suicide mission. He knew the words that would come out of the pale kings mouth and, sure enough, they did. he was told to head up to dirtmouth to investigate what it was up there. he hadnt felt like this since the infection many many years ago. he gathered up the rest of his sentries and headed up there. upon his arrival he sighted nothing other than a strange, whispy being of blackness with 4 pale white eyes. "the wyrm. bring him and him alone" it said in a strange tone. darner rejected and asked what the creature wanted him for. the abyssal incarnation responded by grabbing him and his sentries with its inky tentacles. the earth swallowed the sentries as they were dragged down to their demise, leaving only darner. "bring me the wyrm" it groaned at him. "okay, i will summon the wyrm and bring him here." darner said and began to walk away before quickly doubling back and lashing out at the creature. "here it is" he shouted. the limbs snaked around as darner ducked and weaved. he blocked with his shield and slashed back with his nail. the struggle was intense but the blackness eventually won out, coiling around him. darner had become a fragment of some hivemind. he felt supressed and barely concious. He had no control over the body that was once his, like he was only a single fragment of his own self. how is this possible? He could sense feeling in his arms and legs and wings and tail but he possessed the influence of a single cell in the body of an organism. His body a kingdom, he was none but the lowliest beggar on the streets of the capitol. Hours, maybe days passed as he sat there entombed within his own body until finally the pale king himself approached the abyssal mass. He seemed astonished to see Darner and looked to be under the impression that it was the guard he had once known rather than a captor that had took on his body. The king inquired what had happened to darner and the dragonfly attempted to cry out with all his might but to no avail. The jet black tendrils ensnared the monarch. “Who are you and what have you done to darner?” He asked defiantly, to which the husk of the head sentry replied “oh, you poor, pitiful creature. You see, I asked a simple question of him, and he adamantly refused. Or, more accurately, he lied. And so, I showed him what we do to foolish bugs like himself. Shame too, he would’ve been good on my side, but I don’t let anyone get away with that. Now, I am offering you the chance to settle this with some diplomacy. Give me king and queen all those with souls of root and wyrm and I might consider leaving you alone, as foolish of a decision as that is. Sacrifice yourself, your queen, your princess, and all the vessels and your pitiful kingdom shall live. You have one week to surrender your soul and the souls of those I desire before I decimate the your kingdom.” The creature growled, and with that he let the king go free to consider his options. The large mass centred within darners body called out one more, telling him of the date on which he needed to have made his decision by.

Darner awoke in his cushy bed, laying safely below the covers. He knew what had happened.   
It was no mere dream  
It was a vision  
And worse, the date mentioned was only one year away.


End file.
